1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand puppets and, more particularly, this invention relates to hand puppets preferably configured to resemble stuffed animals.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
Stuffed animals have long been a source of great pleasure and amusement to children, as well as adults. However, most stuffed animals are constructed so that their heads and appendages cannot be manipulated in a convenient manner so as to mimic a living animal.
Hand puppets have also long been a source of great amusement to children and adults; however, hand puppets of the prior art are not configured so as to retain the cuddly attractiveness of stuffed animals.
Exemplary of the type of stuffed animal whose appeal would be greatly enhanced if it could be manipulated is the "teddy bear." Other stuffed animals resembling a teddy bear in general configuration also would benefit from the ability to be rationally manipulated. In constructing such stuffed animals, it is desirable that the head and appendages of the animal be readily pivoted so that they fold inwardly toward the animal's stomach, chest or front, while the back of the animal retains its form. It is also desirable that the animal retain its shape when not being manipulated as a hand puppet so that it is attractive when sitting on a shelf in a store or when, for example, sitting on a child's bed.
The prior art hand puppets and stuffed animals do not fulfill these conditions because, generally, they have not been constructed with the concept in mind of combining, in one configuration, the attributes of both a stuffed animal and a hand puppet.
Exemplary of the prior art are the following U.S. utility Pat. Nos.: 1,417,860; 1,683,110; 2,619,771; 2,729,024; 2,756,448; 2,795,896; 3,032,922; and 3,820,276. The following are exemplary of the prior art U.S. design Pat. Nos.:59,182; 66,876; 132,473; 149,595; 163,733; 163,734; 164,973; 166,051; 224,325; and 231,841.